Dreamer (Charity Cornell)
Dreamer (real name: Louisa Brigman, assumed name: Charity Cornell) is a mutant with the power of tactile dream generation. A woman with a secret and a dark past, Dreamer portrays an overly positive and welcoming exterior to atone for - and ignore - the monstrous past she has left behind in her native Texas. Marvel 2000 History Origin Louisa Brigman was married to Buck Brigman and living an affluent life in her native hometown of Arlington, Texas when she discovered he was having an affair. Despite the wealth that was showered upon her, Louisa's marriage to Buck was an unhappy and violent one. Two years before she joined the Mutant Underground, Louisa found her husband having an affair. Armed with a gun, Louisa found Buck and his lover in a hotel room before murdering them both in revenge for the pain she'd suffered at Buck's hand. She escaped the scene of the crime. Eight months after the murder of Buck and his lover, Louisa had transformed her identity into that of Charity Cornell and made a life for herself in another area of Arlington. She had left behind everything she'd ever known as Louisa in favour of submerging herself in the life of Charity and it seemed to have worked for a time. However, her past came back to haunt her. As she was chased by an angry mob, their focus being that she was a mutant in their midst, Charity was almost killed in the attack but she was saved by Piotr Rasputin, formerly of the X-Men. As they escaped Arlington, Charity learned that the Mutant Underground had become involved in the hunt for Louisa Brigman and Piotr was aware of her identity. Yet, she'd made good on her efforts to make a better life for herself and so, they were prepared to offer her a second chance. The Mutant Underground offered her sanctuary at their compound and promised that the only people aware of her past, unless she chose to divulge it, would be Piotr and Kitty Pryde. X-Men: Mutant Underground (2018) Dreamer was watching the magnolia bushes outside of the compound and remembering the traumatic, abusive marriage she had escaped from when she was approach by Mortimer Toynbee. Her ability to present others with their dreams via a simple touch had caused her to become a beacon at the Mutant Underground for all of the strays in need of assistance and reassurance. Empathetic to his plight and, due to her own past, seeing beyond the monstrous actions of his misbegotten youth, Dreamer assisted him with escaping from the anxieties that plagued him. Her actions led her to a disagreement with Piotr, the Russian mutant claiming that Mortimer was addicted to the brief release she offered him. He was concerned that eventual withdrawal from her powers would send Mortimer down the familiar path of villainy but she was reluctant to believe the worst in him. As they parted ways, Dreamer was reminded by Piotr that he knew the true reason she'd arrived at the Mutant Underground. Dreamer soon found herself on an unofficial roadtrip through Missouri on a rescue mission with James Proudstar and Mortimer. Ignoring James's reservations about Mortimer being seen in small-town Missouri, Dreamer insisted on treating each of them equally and when they were to stop at a diner, they would eat together in the car. She reasoned that James was equally a target, being Native American made him different too. After explaining to James that they all had pasts they could be ashamed of, she tried to make him understand why Mortimer deserved a chance to prove himself as something better. They then continued on their roadtrip to Byatt's Circus in Springfield, Missouri. As Mortimer and James confronted Ringmaster Byatt, Dreamer slipped into the back of the big tent and found the elephantine Maximus Jensen. As Maximus was bound and chained, Dreamer ushered James to follow her and they then returned to confront Ringmaster Byatt about his treatment of his "family". As James hit the ringmaster, Dreamer was angered that his first reaction was one of violence, partly because it would make the unsanctioned mission harder to justify to Kitty. They continued with their rescue and escape, only to be impeded by Ruth Aldine's choice of vehicle - something that couldn't fit Maximus. Powers and Abilities Tactile Dream Generation: Dreamer is able to conjure and release a pink, smoky toxin from her hands that allows her to lull those she touches into a dream-like stupor, offering them vivid dreams of their heart's desires. She has shown to have a certain mastery over her abilities for an extended period of time, as she was able to use these powers to manipulate a motel cashier into doing her bidding long before her arrival at the Mutant Underground. Limitations: Dreamer's powers may have the unintentional side effect of addiction to those who are exposed to them too frequently. The unsubstantiated claim was made by Piotr yet Mortimer's desire and need to be exposed to her gifts to assuage his own anxieties may be an indicator to this. Appearances ''X-Men: Mutant Underground *X-Men: Mutant Underground #1, #3 Trivia * '''Dreamer' is an original character created by Gavin McMahon for the series, X-Men: Mutant Underground. However, elements of her character are taken from the Earth-616 canon Beautiful Dreamer of the Morlocks and the version of that character that was portrayed by Elena Satine, Sonia "Dreamer" Simonson, on Fox's the Gifted. These characters provided the basis for the character as did her creators Louise Simonson and June Brigman in the creation of her real name: Louisa Brigman. * Dreamer is a native of Arlington, Texas. Once married to Buck Brigman before she murdered him and his mistress prior to joining the Mutant Underground. * Colossus has stated that her power of tactile dream generation has an addictive quality to those who frequently indulge in its release. Category:Marvel 2000 Characters Category:Original Characters (Marvel 2000) Category:Mutant Underground Members Category:Mutants Category:American Category:Dream Generation Category:Dream Walking